Head To Head
by Yulliah
Summary: Defence attorney Carlisle and Public prosecutor Riley are professional enemies. The best of both sides. But when a dead body is found in Riley's house and he is the soul suspect, he needs the best there is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm very excited to present my new story to you.**

**The idea came to me a while ago, when I was still wrapped up in a bunch of different projects.**

**Now that they are finished, I got my full attention turned towards Carlisle and Riley.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this story.**

**My thanks to KGQ for keeping me motivated and giving me her opinion on this fic.**

**Also a huge thank you to Harrytwifan for betaing this chapter for me.**

**This is a slash fic, if you don't like it, don't read it! M-rated for a reason people!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, the characters belong to her. Just the story is mine.**

* * *

"Will the defendant please rise?" Judge Harris called.

My client, Laurent DuPont, rose from his chair at the same time I did. This was it, this was the moment, the verdict. Within seconds I would know if I had done my job well. The prosecution made a strong case, but I hoped I made a better one.

I glanced to my right and saw the public prosecutor clench his hands. His eyes met mine for a second and I winked at him. The man quickly averted his eyes and I chuckled inside. Riley Biers was a very young prosecutor, but he was good. His record spoke for itself; he'd only lost a handful of cases. Almost all of them against me. In fact, he'd never won a case against me to this day.

This case was a hard one. My client had been caught with his pants down, literally. The hooker that had testified against him had been sucking his cock, while he was cutting coke.

The raiding police officers never saw his face, though. My client ran without turning around and they had only been able to catch him three blocks down. The hooker, well, she'd been too high to make a credible ID.

My defence was simple; it wasn't him. My client had just been taking a stroll when he was mistaken for the actual dealer. Now I just hoped the jury would buy it, as I sure as hell didn't. The corner of my mouth rose in a tiny smirk. Judge Harris caught my eye and slightly shook her head. She didn't really like me, but my charm still worked on her.

She turned her attention to the jury box. "Madam Foreperson, has the jury reached a verdict?"

A short, fat woman stood up and dried her chubby little hands on her hideous skirt. I smiled at her widely when she threw a glance at me and I could see her swallow hard. Flirting with the jury was one of my strengths. If those 12 people liked me, they might be persuaded to like my client, if only a little.

"We have, Your Honor," she answered.

Judge Harris removed her glasses from her nose. "I'll now ask you to read your verdict."

The woman opened the piece of paper handed back to her by the clerk. "On the charges of unlawful possession with the intent to distribute drugs, we, the jury, find the defendant, Laurent Dupont, not guilty."

My client slapped my back, shook my hand and thanked me wholeheartedly. I felt exhilarated, I had won another one. Judge Harris thanked the jury and told Mr DuPont he was free to go.

In the corner of my eye I saw Biers hang his shoulders, once again defeated. After shaking my client's hand one more time, I made my way over to the prosecutor's table.

"Biers, don't worry, you'll get me one day," I said. The man looked up at me with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh, shut up, Cullen! You're so full of yourself. You know that he did it. I don't get how you can derive so much pleasure from helping a perp walk free." He shook his head and motioned me away with his hand.

"The thrill of the game, Biers, it's the thrill of the game!" I called as I walked away.

...

At home I traded my suit for a full-fashioned Italian shirt and a pair of tight low-rise jeans. This was an evening to celebrate. An evening to indulge in everything LA had to offer me.

As I was fixing my dark blond hair, my phone rang. I put it on speaker and greeted my friend and associate, Jasper.

"Hey man, guess what?" I called.

"_Your perp walked," _Jazz said in a bored tone. It made me chuckle.

"You shithead," I said. "You're no fun at guessing games!"

Jasper's deep hearty laugh resonated through my bathroom. _"Your perps always walk, Carlisle, that's the reason they all come to you," _he replied.

"You mean to say they aren't drawn in by my charming personality and my gorgeous ass?" I joked.

I picked up my razor and started the precise task of perfecting my day-old stubble. I wanted to look ruggedly handsome, not untidy and cheap.

"_Charming personality? I think not! As for your ass, you better drag it out to Eclipse tonight," _he answered.

I put down the razor and gave myself a once over in the mirror. _Perfect! Don't change a thing!_

"I just finished getting ready. I'll pick you up in half an hour!" I said, and ended the call.

...

The Eclipse was a gay club for the rich and powerful. I'd known I was gay since I was a teenager. Of course, everyone in my world was at least bi-curious, it was the next hip thing. Actors, attorneys, businessmen, they all just wanted to fuck someone beautiful, gender wasn't specified. The ease with which some people faked their sexuality to seem interesting made my skin crawl. I wasn't looking for love though, and I'd fuck them all the same if they were attractive.

I picked up Jasper and we made our way to the club. There was a huge line, but I don't stand in line, not here, not anywhere. We walked up to the bouncer and I threw him a dazzling smile. He rolled his eyes and motioned us to go in."Thanks, Jimmy!" I said over my shoulder."You better be there if I ever need your help!" he called after me, and I raised my hand in acknowledgement. The club was packed. Hot wonderful bodies dancing and grinding up against one another. I made my way to the back for a drink, Jasper trailing close behind me. I asked the bartender for a couple of Jacks and turned around to lean my back against the bar.

"So," Jasper asked, "what do you plan to do on the Laney case?" I groaned and rolled my eyes. The bartender returned with our drinks and I quickly downed mine.

"Can I have another one?" I asked him before I turned back to Jasper. "Seriously? It's Friday night, we're in a club and the last thing I want to do is think about a case. The only thing I want to work on is getting off. And even for that I don't plan on going through too much hassle." Jasper was a great guy and a good lawyer, but he had trouble seeing the lines between work and private hours.

I let my eyes wander over the abundance of horny young men, until they rested on a dark-haired guy. He was standing across the dance floor, staring at me unscrupulously.

"Fine, fine!" Jasper replied, throwing up his hands in defeat. "I won't bring up work again. Let's just enjoy the evening." He picked up his glass and raised it at me before taking a swig of whiskey.

"By the way, I called Jake as well," he continued. "He said he would come and drag Emmett along."

A groan rose from my throat. "Tell me you're joking, Jazz!" I demanded. Jacob was a good friend of ours since college. His new boyfriend however, was a different story. Emmett, or Detective McCarty, hated my guts. This might have something to do with the fact that helping criminals go free was my job, while his was arresting them in the first place!

"No, I'm not. Actually, here they come," he replied.

I pulled Jake into a hug when they reached us and slapped his ass. He grinned evilly as he reached out and twisted my nipple in response, while Jasper simultaneously smacked the back of my head.

"Ow!" I cried out at the both of them. Jasper leaned in and rounded his mouth up to my ear.

"Carl, if you try to fuck this up for Jake, I will make you regret it!" he whispered admonishingly. I slid my hands into my back pockets and turned to acknowledge Emmett.

"McCarty," I said, and nodded my head at him.

"Cullen," he replied.

That was as civilized I was going to be to the man, so I turned back towards my friends.

"Boys, I'd love to hang around and chat, but my eye just caught something that's too good to let slip. Will you excuse me?" I said, and took off to find the dark-haired man I'd been eye-fucking minutes ago.

I found him on the dance floor, his arms wrapped around some twink. I started dancing close to where they were. Within two sways of my hips I felt two hands come up from behind me, roaming my chest. I turned around and saw a young blond boy; he couldn't have been old enough to be in this place. I wasn't going to take him home, but for now, he fit my purpose just fine.

I lay my arm over his shoulder and placed my other arm around his waist. The boy grabbed my ass with both his hands and started dancing; well, grinding up against me. I joined him in a sensual dance. When he lifted his head to try and kiss me, I stopped him. All this dancing was fine, but I wasn't about to get my ass hauled off to jail for being with a minor.

_Though I'd probably be able to get myself off without a spot on my record._

I chuckled and the boy looked up at me in confusion. With a wink I spun us around. My plan would only work if I could make eye contact with my raven beauty. He was still dancing with his twink, but he was no longer lost in the moment. Instead, his eyes were fixed on our moving hips, right about where my ass had just been. I smirked as he raised his gaze to my face. He swallowed hard and even under the flashy dance floor lights, I could still make out a faint blush on his cheeks.

I pulled the blond closer against my body and nuzzled his ear. The raven's eyes widened, so I gave him my sexiest smile. With the arm I still had over the blonde's shoulder, I motioned the raven closer and he instantly let go of his twink. I turned my mouth to the blonde's ear and whispered, "Go play with the other kids."

The boy turned his head to face me, but I had already withdrawn my arms and my eyes were fixed on the hot guy behind him.

"Whatever," he said, as he let go of me and stalked off.

The Raven slowly moved towards me, his piercing stare locking my eyes to his. This was not the way it worked, not the way it should work. This was my game. I turned around and made my way towards the exit. Just before I reached the double doors leading outside, the guy grabbed my hand and pulled me back against his body.

"Where do you think you're off to?" he whispered in my ear. My cock twitched in my jeans at the sound of his deep heavy voice.

"I'm bored," I replied, as I pulled my hand from his grasp and pushed the doors open. Looking over my shoulder, I saw he hadn't moved an inch. He looked at me for a couple of seconds before he frowned and turned back to the dancing crowd.

"Are you coming?" I called after him. He jerked his head back to face me and a grin spread across my face. I winked at him and went through the doors.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and quickly texted Jasper that I was going home. When my thumb pressed 'send' I felt a hand on my ass. I smirked. It was really too easy.

...

We were halfway through my door when his mouth latched on to mine. His eager hands slipped under my shirt, following the hard lines of my abs. I grabbed his soft, silky black locks and pulled his head back. I slid my tongue over his jaw to his neck and sucked at his Adam's apple. I could feel the buzz of his groan resonate through his throat. With one hand, I popped the buttons of his jeans and slid my hand inside. He wasn't wearing anything underneath and I smiled against his hot delicate skin.

With my fingertips, I teased the head of his hard cock. I could feel the already formed pre-cum wet my fingers. I spread it across his swollen flesh, drawing another groan from him. My hand curled around his thick hard length, slowly stroking it. He pulled his hands from under my shirt and fisted the soft expensive fabric. Before I could stop him, he ripped it open with a single move. Buttons went flying everywhere.

"Fuck!" I cussed, "watch it, will you? That's fucking Prada!" My movements on his cock were unintentionally becoming rougher and faster. He stumbled out an incoherent apology as his body tensed.

"Oh,God. Fuck. Stop," he called out as hot squirts of cum shot over my hand.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_ He stared at the ground, cheeks flushed, probably embarrassed. _He'd better be embarrassed!_

We were still standing in the hallway of my house. I walked into the kitchen to wash my hand and... _Fuck! He got his cum all over my fucking jeans!_ I got a wet cloth and as I was cleaning my jeans, I heard the front door open. In two strides I was back in the hallway and saw he was halfway through the door.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" I asked. He raised his head and looked at me, a shameful look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I-I thought -" he stumbled, but I caught him.

"Oh, but I'm not done with you. I'm nowhere near done with you. You have some things to make up to me," I said as I narrowed my eyes.

He stepped back inside and closed the door. He quickly made his way over to me and kissed me. I grabbed a handful of his dark hair and led his mouth down my chest, over my abs, to my groin. My dick had softened, but I still had a semi. He opened my fly and pulled my jeans over my ass.

First, he dragged his tongue over one of my balls and took it in his mouth. I moaned and threw my head back. The hot wetness felt like heaven. I wanted to feel it on my cock, to fuck that sweet little mouth of his. With one hand he grabbed my thigh, while the other gently stroked my dick. He let go of my ball to give the same treatment to the other.

When I thought I was going to lose my mind, he slowly licked up my shaft. He took my cock firmly behind my balls and squeezed. Slowly, he slid his lush lips over my entire length and withdrew, until just the head was in his mouth. It was torture, but torture of the very best kind. I couldn't help bucking my hips to meet him and he didn't stop me. _Fuck that feels good. _A moan escaped my throat.

I quickened the pace, with each thrust hitting the back of his throat. The guy took it all, moaning as I steadily fucked his mouth. His free hand roamed up my chest, flicking a nipple on its way to my mouth. He laid 2 fingers against my lips and I sucked them in, slicking them up with my saliva. He pulled back his hand and quickly slid the wet fingers between my ass cheeks. He teased my hole, rubbing his fingers over it before slowly pressing a finger inside me.

"Fuck!" I groaned, while grabbing his hair tighter and thrusting harder and faster. When he added his second finger I gasped loudly. I could feel I was close, so fucking close, but the hand around my cock was holding off my orgasm.

"Please!" I whined and looked down upon his gorgeous face. He was looking up at me, mischief in his eyes. "Please, let me come! I'm so fucking close!"

He slid his mouth all the way over my cock and removed his hand from the base. When I felt him swallow around the head, I let go. My orgasm shot through my body and I came hard into his mouth. He swallowed vigorously, taking my cum to the last drop.

I was still trying to calm my heartbeat and steady my breathing when he stood up. He bent his head and flicked his tongue over my nipple.

"So, did I make it up to you?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"It was a start."

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter!**

**Let me know what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not responding to the reviews yet. **

**I haven't had internet for a while so I'm updating from a friend's place.**

**I'll hopefully be back on-line on Saturday! yeey!**

**Thank you Harrytwifan for the fast beta, you're the best!**

**And also as always KGQ, the girl that kicks my ass when I start doubting myself!**

**Disclaimer; Don't read it if you don't like m/m slash! If you're under 18, stay away! Oh and Twilight, yeah, not mine!**

* * *

I watched his back as he walked out the door and hit the desk with my fist. _Fuck!_ What the hell happened to me whenever I met Carlisle Cullen in a courtroom? I couldn't believe what just happened. This case against Laurent DuPont had been a fucking slam dunk. There was no question he was guilty as charged. He was even guilty of much more. The guy was a sham of a human being. I fucked it up and I didn't even know how.

Obviously, Cullen had a lot of charm. He even made Judge Harris a little weak in the knees from what I observed. She treated him like a naughty little boy instead of the immoral shark he was. She actually smiled as he continuously interrupted my examination of the cop with objections. His soul purpose was getting me off my game, I'm sure. The objections had no actual grounds. Judge Harris just shook her head and overruled every single one of them. It wasn't until I couldn't say a single word without him objecting that she reprimanded him and kindly asked him to refrain from objecting without an actual reason.

By then I had lost track of my questions and asked my witness one I had already asked.

"Asked and answered!" Cullen called.

"Do you have any other questions for this witness, Mr Biers?" Judge Harris asked me. I certainly had more questions, but I was shook, I couldn't remember a single one of them.

"No, Your Honor, I have no further questions," I replied and sat down. Cullen crushed my witness in cross, probably stepping over the line more than once. But I was lost; Cullen got to me and I blew it.

The worst thing was, this only happened when I was up against _him_. I was good, very good if I might say so myself. There wasn't a single attorney that could get me off my goal, none that could shake my confidence. Not a single one, but _him_. I was called a bulldog, I bit down and never let go. Cullen, however, turned me into a beaten up little puppy, I was harmless when he was in the room.

There must be something I could do, something to make me stronger. If I only knew what it was about him that turned me into a blabbering fool!

The courtroom was nearly empty now, so I packed my folders back into my case. Shaking off yet another failure, I made my way to the District Attorney's Office. As expected, I couldn't make it to my desk without being hassled.

"Rye!" a melodious voice called after me. "Rye, wait up, what the hell happened this time?"

I groaned softly and prepared myself for Rose's verbal assault. Just to be clear, the District Attorney's Office was _not_ filled with sappy do-gooders. And Rosalie Hale was _not_ a kitten to be handled without gloves-thick, impenetrable leather gloves. This was not going to be a fun conversation.

"Riley, you are a fucking disgrace to this office!" she started. "If... No, I'll rephrase that. When I become District Attorney, _you_ will be out on your ass! Did you know that as soon as anyone sees your name linked to a case, they run to Carlisle Cullen?" I turned around to face her, trying to keep my features as calm as possible.

"Rose, you are _not_ District Attorney and you have _no_ right to be speaking to me this way. Now, if you will excuse me, I have another case on Tuesday and there's still a lot of work to do."

My words seemed to infuriate the woman even further. I didn't get how people thought she was beautiful. She might have been beautiful, if her face hadn't always been tight and hard. 'The Ice Queen', they called her. The name was perfect; whenever my eyes fell on her, the hairs on the back of my neck would stand up. Not from fright though, she had nothing on me. She was mostly haughty, with a total lack of people skills. She won a lot of cases, but I wondered if that was because she'd have the jury scared shitless in their seats.

"Just get your ass in check, Biers!" I internally laughed. She only used my last name when she didn't have an actual comeback. "You better win this case against Margaret Laney! You shouldn't be handling this one, Cullen will bury you again with a single smile. You're nothing but a disgusting faggot!"

My internal smile faltered and turned to searing white rage. This was over the line, way over the line. She was so fucking far over the line, that looking back, she wouldn't even be able to see the line!

"I'm warning you, Hale," I said through clenched teeth. "You can do whatever the fuck you want. You can get up in my face and tell me I fucked up against Cullen. Because frankly, I did. I royally fucked this up five ways to Friday. I know and I'm fucking working on it. But _don't ever _bring up my sexual preference or any other part of my personal life again! You will fucking regret it. Is that clear?" Her eyes widened and she actually looked a little scared. Well, good! She's supposed to be fucking scared.

"I-I'm sorry Riley, that was unprofessional," she said, taking a step back.

"Yes, it fucking was!" I spat at her before I turned back around and walked calmly to my desk.

I was actually a little worried about the Laney case. It wasn't a hard one to prosecute to start with, but if I didn't get this thing fixed, it could turn into another train wreck. Nurse Margaret Laney killed, no butchered, her husband. She first drugged and paralyzed him. Then she dismembered him while he was still alive. The crime scene photographs were horrid.

Mr. Laney cheated on his wife on a daily basis, not bothering to be secretive about it. When she came home and found him fucking the babysitter against the kitchen counters, she lost it. Well, not really, she didn't kill her husband in a fit of passion. She didn't snap and kill him there and then. She waited a full month, acting like everything was peachy. They'd had dinner parties; witnesses can testify to the fact that she let on that she forgave him.

She booked a last minute vacation to a nice beach resort for the two of them, clearing his work schedule for three weeks. They never went, though. The evening before their planned departure, she mixed benzodiazepine with his scotch. When he was fast asleep, she injected him with Pancuronium, a paralytic. With a bone saw, she cut him into tiny pieces.

If it hadn't been for a nosy neighbour, who looked through her window and saw her wearing a bloodied dress, she'd be halfway around the world by now. In her bags, the police found a flawless fake ID and $ 60,000 in cash. After some serious digging, it turned out Margaret Laney was in fact Margarita Petrinov, youngest daughter of Mika Petrinov. He was a very powerful criminal in Russia, Margaret's home country. Guess blood goes a long way.

There was no doubt Mrs. Laney killed her husband. There was also no doubt she premeditated the murder. It should be the easiest murder trial in history. However, the defense pleaded not guilty by reason of insanity at the arraignment. They claimed that because of her violent upbringing, being confronted with her father's multiple crimes and being taught they were righteous, Mrs. Laney didn't have the moral compass to know that what she was doing was wrong.

It was total and utter bullshit. The woman knew enough about morality that she packed a bag and planned on fleeing the country after her crime. There was no way Cullen could pull this off, was there? I did underestimate the man before. True, Mrs. Laney's life story was a sad and disturbing one. True, the woman had been wronged by her husband. But no one should be brought to justice with a tranquillizer and a bone saw. I knew that, Cullen knew that and Mrs. Laney _certainly _knew that. I just had to make sure the jury knew that she knew that!

I needed to win this case, badly! Opening statements on Tuesday meant I would be working all through the weekend. I didn't care, though. Carlisle Cullen would _not_ be winning this one!

...

I did it! I won! I glanced over at my professional enemy and smirked. I knew I could do it; I kept my cool and won my first case against Carlisle Cullen! Guilty, guilty, guilty! The woman's voice was still running in my ears!

Cullen slowly made his way towards my desk and extended his hand. I shook it as he congratulated me.

"Congratulations, Riley, you finally got me. I guess my charm no longer works on you," he said as he held on to my hand. He smiled this wonderful, tummy-turning smile.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," I replied. _Wait, what? What the hell made me say that? _His piercing eyes made me weak in the knees and I fluttered my eyelashes a few times.

"What would you say to me buying you a drink, to celebrate your victory over me?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"Why on earth would you want to celebrate my victory?" I asked in return.

"Well, it wouldn't be so much a celebration. I mostly just want to get you naked and fuck you senseless." His words shocked me and my throat felt like sandpaper as I swallowed hard.

Suddenly his mouth crashed to mine, his hands grabbing hold of my jacket, trying to get it off. I helped him remove it before I cupped his ass with one hand, while the other took hold of his hair. He seductively ground his groin against my fast growing cock. I threw my head back and let out a low moan when his lips locked on to my throat. He sucked hard on the sensitive flesh, probably leaving a mark, but I couldn't care less. This man could mark every single inch of me as long as he kept his hot lean body flush against mine.

"You know what I would really like?" Carlisle whispered against my throat. He rubbed my hard length through my pants. I slightly shook my head and whimpered a little.

"Your perky pink lips, wrapped around my cock. I'd fuck that sweet little mouth of yours and shoot my cum down your throat. Would you like that, Riley? Do you want to suck my dick?" he asked, and I could only nod.

I looked down at his thick hard cock and licked my lips. There was no doubt in my mind as I slid down his body. I wanted to tease him though, dragging his lust out a little. I kissed his inner thigh, open mouthed, leaving wet traces as I made my way to his groin. I didn't touch his hard cock, but instead gave his other thigh the same treatment. His answering groan sounded frustrated.

I took his balls in my hand and gently kneaded them. His cock twitched, making itself known. I licked sloppily up his shaft, let my tongue curl around the head, and licked back down. His cock was beautiful. The thick swollen head, now wet with my saliva, was glistening in the light. I blew on it and his dick twitched again.

"God, Riley! Suck it already!" he moaned.

"All in good time," I answered, as I slowly got back on my feet and let go of his balls.

I pushed him back and up on the desk, laying him back. He eagerly followed my unspoken commands. With my hands on his thighs, I easily lifted his ass and bent down. He gasped loudly when my wet tongue slid over his puckered hole. I licked it a few times, making it nice and wet before I pressed my tongue through the tight muscle.

I expected it to taste weird, but it really didn't. Slowly but firmly I fucked his ass with my tongue, being generously rewarded with grunts and moans. The wet sounds my mouth made against his ass turned me on even more. I could do this all day, licking and fucking his ass. It was heavenly.

When he reached for his length with his hand, I grabbed his wrist and stopped him. I let his legs back down while I traced my tongue over his ass cheek and up his thigh, to his excited cock. With my hand curled around his shaft, I slapped the head against my wet lips a few times. Carlisle arched his back and whimpered. He grabbed my hair and pushed me firmly against his dick.

My hand still around the shaft, I finally slid my mouth over him. I traced the veiny lines with the tip of my tongue, up and down. I slid my free hands between his still moist cheeks and teased the puckered flesh. My tongue had cleared the way for my fingers and I easily slid two fingers inside his hole.

My fingers searched for that magic spot in his ass and my mouth slid all the way down his cock to the base. Fuck me if that didn't have him crying out my name out loud!

"Riley! Oh, fuck! Riley!" he called out, tugging hard at my hair.

When his dick hit the back of my throat, I was somewhat surprised. I was a bit scared of deep-throating, but apparently I had no fucking gag reflex!

Suddenly Carlisle pushed me off him and I looked up at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Rye. As good as that is, I told you, I want to fuck that hot little mouth of yours. Get down on your knees, now!" His commanding voice made my knees buck and within seconds I was kneeling in front of him.

"Show me that delicious tongue of yours...yes, exactly like that," he praised. He slapped his cock against my wet tongue a couple of times before he thrust into my mouth. The sloppy sounds of his dick sliding in and out of my mouth had my own cock twitching inside my pants. Again and again he hit the back of my throat and I was eagerly looking forward to tasting his cum in my mouth.

"I'm almost- I'm going to shoot my load deep inside your mouth, Riley. Almost there!" he groaned.

"Riley!" His voice was a little off and he slapped my face a little too forceful. _What the fuck?_

"Riley! Wake the fuck up!"

I shot up straight in my chair. "W-whut?" I asked in confusion.

Alice, one of the office assistants, looked at me, concern in her eyes. "Riley, it's okay, it was just a nightmare," she said.

"A-a nightmare?" What the fuck was happening? Where was Carlisle? Just a second ago he was going to cum and all of a sudden I'm in the District Attorney's Office, behind my desk, with a sore neck and a tingling cheek.

"You must have fallen asleep. You were having a nightmare, moaning and groaning loudly. I had to slap you to wake you up," Alice explained. I reached for my face, wincing slightly as I touched my cheek.

Oh fuck, it had all been a dream. I hadn't won the Laney case yet, it hadn't even started. I was just having a lust filled dream about Carlisle Cullen. _What. The. Fuck?_ God, now at least I knew why I didn't win any cases against him. I was fucking lusting after the man, like a nervous little school girl!

"Yeah, a nightmare," I whispered lamely to Alice. "I should go home and get some sleep. Work will be here in the morning."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Let me know! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ****you****! ****I ****hope ****you****'****re ****still ****here ****and ****reading ****my ****story****.  
****I ****need ****to ****apologise****, ****as ****this ****chapter ****is ****like**** 4 ****weeks ****later ****than ****I ****initially ****planned****. ****I ****fell ****in ****love****, ****with ****my ****upcoming ****Jasper****/****Britward****story****. ****And ****then ****the ****Fandom ****for ****Ovarian ****Cancer ****fiction ****needed ****to ****be ****written****. ****But ****it****'****s ****all ****just ****excuses****...**

**Though****, ****here ****it ****is****! ****It****'****s ****done****!**

**Thank ****you****, ****the ****amazing ****Harrytwifan****! ****If ****you ****haven****'****t ****yet****, ****go ****to **http:/wordsmithawards (dot) blogspot (dot) co (dot) uk/p/voting (dot) html **and ****make ****sure ****she ****wins**** '****Best ****Beta****'!**

**KGQ****, ****babe****, ****I ****don****'****t ****know ****what ****I****'****d ****do ****without ****ya****!**

**Disclaimer****: ****So ****S****. ****Meyer****'****s ****Twilight ****was ****for ****anyone ****old ****enough ****to ****read****, ****this ****isn****'****t****! ****Under**** 18? ****Go ****play ****somewhere ****else****!**

* * *

"Mr Cullen, you need to get me out of this!" Margaret Laney said. "This whole insanity thing, that doesn't set me free. I don't need to spend my life in some mental institution."I sighed deeply. We had been through this over and over. "Mrs Laney, there is no way I can get you acquitted. We're not going to do this again. Opening statements are tomorrow and if you want me to get you the best possible outcome to this trial, you need to stop summoning me," I replied.

The woman was pissed off, sitting in her chair, shooting daggers at me with her eyes. I wished she would fire me already and find some other schmuck to listen to her constant strain of bickering and whining. This whole case didn't sit well with me. I wasn't really worried about my safety yet, but getting death threats because I hadn't been able to get her out on bail just wasn't what I imagined when I took on her case.

What did they think? She had endless supplies of contacts that could get her out of the country within seconds. To say she was a flight risk was putting it mildly. I was sure that her family tried to buy off the Judge on her trial hearing, but it hadn't worked. There was no way; no way in hell the state of California was going to let her out of their sight.

There was also no way she would get off. Jesus, this woman really was insane if she thought I could buy her a one way trip to freedom. The only way that would happen, was if the evidence vault caught fire, all the witnesses died, and Riley Biers ended up face down in the ocean. And that, I wasn't going to tell the woman out loud. She might actually find a way to make it happen.

But for someone as crazy as she clearly was, she was one calculated, cold-hearted bitch. Even the insanity plea was a long shot.

I didn't even accept her case in the first place, when a shady looking guy came to my office and dumped a suitcase filled with money on my desk. I never planned to stick my hands into this mess. I liked challenges, I really did. But this wasn't a challenge, this was disaster management.

The trouble was, the Petrinov family put the heat on some of the other partners and here I was. The only way I could get out of this trial was if she fired me. Unfortunately, that was not very likely.

"Mr Cullen, I hope I don't need to explain to you why it's very important for you to do everything you can and then some?" she spat, looking like she could jump up at any moment and strangle me.

"Oh, I would love for you to tell me _exactly_ what the consequences of your conviction would be, Mrs Laney," I retorted. Nothing short of a threat out of the woman's mouth would convince the other partners to drop her case. If only she could make it this easy.

"I think we could come up with something creative," she replied with a smirk on her face. The bitch knew exactly how far she could go.

Without looking back at her, I pressed the buzzer and left the room as the guards let me out. I hoped to God this trial would be over soon. I had already spent enough time with this psychopath during the preliminary, the arraignments, pre-trail conference, and jury selection leading up to the trial. I was done and it hadn't even really started yet.

I made my way uptown to have lunch with Jasper. He would be second chair on this and was even more reluctant than I was. I made it to the restaurant about 15 minutes late and barked my name at the host. The poor guy was a bit shocked at my tone and expression, but I was in too foul a mood to keep up appearances. He would just have to deal.

"Yes, Mr. Whitlock is already waiting for you. Follow me," he politely said, while he turned and lead me to the table.

Jasper looked at me with a concerned stare. "You're awfully grim," he said and picked up his menu. I picked up mine and let my eyes go over the list of appetizing dishes. "Anything in particular happen?" he questioned, and peeked over the cream colored paper.

"The bitch summoned me," I answered. "Again!"

I decided to go for a risotto with cèpe and Parmesan. Placing the menu back on the table, I took a sip of water. Thank God, the bitch hadn't ruined my appetite.

"Carl, you shouldn't talk about her like that," Jasper said, letting his scrutinizing gaze go over the entire restaurant.

"Why the hell not?" I asked. Seriously, I knew that we should treat our clients with respect and I always did, but this was no regular situation.

"We received another letter in the mail this morning," he whispered. "They are following us, Carl. It said that if we conspire with the leading detective on the arrest again, there will be repercussions."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I yelled, turning heads all around the restaurant. "You mean to say they followed us to Eclipse Saturday?"

"Yeah, saw us socializing with Emmett. Also, they had an extra little message for you. Suggesting that Laney would be out on bail right now if you didn't spend so much time getting your dick sucked by pretty young guys," Jasper said. "There was something that could be interpreted as a warning, that the next guy you take home might take care of the source of your distraction."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked, now thoroughly pissed off.

"I think they meant removing your junk," Jasper replied dryly, looking back at his menu again.

I slightly cringed in my seat. I hadn't taken the threats very serious, to be honest, but threatening my dick? I shuddered. That was just wrong.

A waitress came up to our table and asked us if we were ready to order. I glanced at the closed menu and ordered my lunch. I didn't even notice what Jasper ordered, my mind still occupied with anger.

"Fucking hell, Jasper. I'm so sick of these idiots. I'm not a fucking miracle worker. The bitch did it, there's not a single question about it. She even screamed at the arresting officers that she was glad she killed him," I said softly. Fuck, now I was even whispering. Since when did I care about stupid fuckers that were intent on fucking up my life?

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked, and I nodded. I had the opening statements worked out. I even made a few variable drafts to respond to anything Biers could say. I just had to make sure that I got the man off his game. It was the only chance I had to win this case. If I could shake him like I always did, this crazy insanity plea might even stand a chance.

…

I winked at Biers as I passed his table on my way to the jury box. Yes, he made a very good opening statement, but not good enough. He had charm, I would give him that, but he didn't have _my _charm. And taking another glance at the jury, I pulled up the corner of my mouth in a tiny smile. _They __don__'__t __stand __a __chance__._

I leaned against the bar of the jury box and looked each and every one of the 12 nervous people in the eye. I could already see some of the women and one man shift in their seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Carlisle Cullen. I stand here before you today, representing Mrs. Margaret Laney," I started in a calm and soft tone. It had the intended effect, because several members of the jury leaned slightly forward in order to better hear what I had to say.

"I cannot even hope to think that you are able to grasp the kind of life she had growing up, because I have trouble with it myself. But let me try and explain," I went on, once again making eye contact with all of them. I let a severe expression of sorrow wash over my face and sighed slightly.

"Margaret was raised by her father, Mika Petrinov, who runs a violent crime syndicate in Russia. Murder, torture and rape are only a few things she witnessed as a young girl. This man taught her the difference between right and wrong; trust me, he did," I stated, pausing a second to let confusion run through their minds. Biers had told them in his opening statement that I would argue a lack of moral compass. Just slightly shifting that assumption made him look less credible.

"Only what we see as right, or wrong for that matter, is very different from what Margaret was taught. To her, vengeance and repercussion are right." I threw the bitch a sympathetic look and turned it towards the jury. God, my audience was stupid! Three of the women were already copying my faked sympathy in their eyes as they glanced upon my client.

"Forgiveness and leniency are wrong, they make you weak, they get you killed," I continued. I made sure my voice darkened and deepened as I said it. Nine pairs of eyes widened - more than I anticipated - and I smiled internally.

Now came the tricky part. I had to talk about the crime she committed in a way that would not turn them against my client. I couldn't tune down the severity or the heinousness of the murder, because Biers would have a field day. No, I had to make sure they knew the situation for what it was, but were still willing to understand the pain the bitch had been in.

"The prosecution has shown you the crime scene photographs and I would ask you to look at them again," I said, placing the pictures back on the holders they had been on roughly 10 minutes ago. "Now see them through a young girl's eyes. A girl that saw her own father commit acts just like these. Imagine what it must be like to think this is normal," I commanded. I let the disbelief run through my voice. Even though the pictures clearly showed how crazy and sadistic the bitch was, I had 12 people in front of me, staring at them with compassion in their eyes. I could even see a tear fall down one cheek and I knew I just worked a miracle.

I chanced a peek at Riley Biers, who was looking at me with contempt, shaking his head. I knew what was going through his mind at this exact moment, because I agreed with him. This was wrong, wrong on so many levels. Before I could stop myself, I closed my eyes and gave him the tiniest nod I could muster. Telling him; _'__Yes__, __I __know__. __Right __now__, __I __disgust __even __myself__.'_

I was almost finished, almost done making this jury feel for the murderous psychopath that they should all hate. I turned back to them and watched them look at the photographs for a second longer. "Would you want your daughters to see this?" I asked, shaking my head. "No, you wouldn't. We've all seen what can happen to children who are confronted with violence and hatred. It's not a secret that parents all over the world fight game developers who display these types of scenes in their video games. But this is not a game. This," I said, while pointing at the bloody scene on display, "is real."

Slumping my shoulders and emitting yet another defeated sigh, I lowered my eyes. "This has cost a man his life. Margaret killed her husband, yes, she did. There's no point in arguing that the man deserved it, because no one," I said and paused. "No one deserves this." I closed my eyes, both to fake sadness and to pray to God. _Bitch__, __please __keep __your __fucking __mouth __shut__!_

"Her father ruined her sense of right and wrong, distorted her way of thinking. Margaret came to the United States in the hope that she could run from her father. But she could not run from what was hardwired into her system. Mr. Laney scorned her, cheating on her in her own house, under her very nose. And she could not forgive, she could not be lenient. She did the one thing taught to her by her father that she thought she could do. She killed him, making an example of him, showing the world she wasn't weak," I concluded, noticing the 12 people in the jury box were slightly nodding their heads. I took a few steps towards my table before turning back one more time.

"A frightened young girl, showing the world she wasn't weak."

As I sat down, I watched Riley Biers from the corner of my eye. He was still staring at me, confusion on his face. At least it wasn't contempt anymore, which pleased me for some weird reason. Why would I care what the man thought of me? I didn't even know why I nodded at him earlier. It was stupid! I gave him a weakness to work with. I let him know that I wasn't fully behind my client. Why had I wanted him to know that my opening statement didn't sit well with me?

"That was awesome, Carl," Jasper whispered in my ear, pulling me from my musings. "I don't know how you do it. You had them eating out of your hand!"

I turned to my friend and threw him an unconvincing smile. I didn't know what the hell was going on with me. I never had trouble defending the scum of the earth. This was my game, my playing field. I loved it, I was good at it. But then, why was this case so hard? What made me reluctant to manipulate _this_ jury? Was it the fact that I never wanted to take this case in the first place? Or was I finally growing a conscience?

* * *

**Thank ****you ****for ****reading ****and ****please ****let ****me ****know ****what ****you ****think****! ****I****'****m ****not ****going ****to ****make ****any ****promises ****for ****the ****next ****chapter****, ****other ****then**** '****I****'****ll ****post ****it ****ASAP****!' ****For ****now****, ****I ****love ****you ****people****!**


End file.
